Hating on Sunshine
by shoombadoosarah
Summary: ONESHOT: Entry for yayme2012 challenge. It's a sunny day, and it's not Edward who Bella misses.


**This is my contest entry for yame2012's awesome contest, that I found through several insanely awesome Banana fanfics.. –giggle- Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Edward and Bella and Forks and lalala aren't mine, but Cloud-poo is, even though he was inspired by a real life person who is not mine.**

I felt completely and utterly horrible. As the sun, a rare and beautiful creature to Forks, rose and shone proudly, I mentally condemned it to eternity in purgatory a thousand times over. I hated the bright, intense and just plain rude light; how did I ever stand it in Phoenix?

I missed him, all of him so, so much. Every second was torture, magnified to the point where I could hardly stand it. I missed his pale, cold skin and enchanting music that he sang or hummed during the day and as I fell asleep.

Yet I was in school, glaring out the window at the sun like it was my mortal enemy. The biology teacher all but slapped me across the face to get my attention, to turn my every thought away from him. But it was inevitable, I was in love.

The day finally ended and I was overjoyed. I would go straight home and sleep, sleep the day away until I could be with him again. As I drove home, I reminisced how, when I first came to Forks for good, he absolutely hated me with a passion. I remembered the first time we met, how he stormed with anger as if I were the last person he'd like to see.

My heart flapped its wings as I thought about him, and I had a hard time driving.

I flew through the door and up the stairs, stumbling over my feet and barely catching myself. I banged open my door and launched myself on to my bed. My eyes closed and I tried to will the peaceful slumber, but it never came.

Edward did, though.

I could hear the window creak open, not something Edward normally did: he was always great at being silent. I frowned and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't want to see Edward right now. I wanted to sleep, sleep so I had one less second of pain to endure until I saw _his_ face again.

Edward murmured at my ear, "Sleeping Beauty having a hard time sleeping?"

I growled my fiercest and said through gritted teeth, "Go away, Edward."

I could feel his shock. I never spoke to Edward this way, and never had a reason too. I felt slightly guilty for this, but it barely registered in my brain: I didn't love Edward as much as I loved _him_. Edward could deal with that, he'd left me, why don't I leave him?

"You want me… to leave?" He sounded hurt, and that made me feel a bit cruel.

I sighed and turned over on my side so I could see him.

"I just want to sleep, and you're not helping."

He seemed confused, but was silent for the rest of the evening.

Eventually, I did fall asleep, and I dreamed of _him_ the whole time. I wondered vaguely if I whispered his name in my sleep like I used to whisper Edward's.

I woke up surprisingly early for a Saturday; the pounding of rain on the roof woke me, for it was his song that he always sung to me. I was instantly awake and aware of this. I pushed Edward's stone arms from around me and I sprung to the window, which I proceeded to open and stick my whole upper half out.

I screamed my love for him to all of Forks, "OMG, CLOUDY-POO, I LOVE YOU!"

Edward was totally forgotten as I skipped down the stairs and out into the pouring rain. Dancing and twirling under the heavy droplets, I felt elated and simply wonderful.

"Love, love, love! I love you, way above me, my lovely Cloudy…"

He rained on me for a couple of minutes, letting up when Edward walked outside.

I gave Edward my death glare: how dare he interrupt the moment?

Sure, he was gorgeous, even more so when he was confused, but I was wayy over Edward. He was just going to have to face the facts.

"UGH! Edward, what's wrong with you? Don't be jealous and a huge jerk, JUST because I don't love you anymore and am leaving you for my precious Cloudy-poo. He is obviously a way better boyfriend for he was never like this when I was with you. Gosh, I hate you Edward Cullen!"

I screamed and ran away, into the forest, and my wonderful Cloudy-poo rained all day, even throwing a few thunderbolts in there, declaring his undying love for me...

**WHOO. Be sure to vote for me! ) Because Cloudy-Poo is the best boyfriend evurr!**


End file.
